Job
Job are balanced like this: the protagonist can have the money OR the girl, but it's quite difficult to have both. However, it's sometime possible. ;-) Loosing affection can be an issue, because being hired depends of affection of your employeer. By being caught too much by your employeer while having sex with clients, she will finish to refuse to hire the protagonist. The barman job How to have it: ask Emiri when she’s at the Origami club (every day after 19:00) Effects: +40$, -10 Stamina, 2 hours shift Advantages: no skill requirement. Available late night, when the protagonist hasn’t much things to do. H-scene with: Emiri only (level 2+). Following her in the toilet, the protagonist has the choose between: * - lick her pussy. After that, he can choose between a blowjob or a pussy fuck (level 3+). In both case, they are surprised by Azeem and the protagonist gains no salary for the work shift + affection lost. * - fuck her ass (level 3+). When he is surprised by Azeem, he can tell him to wait (no salary + affection lost) or to join (level 4). In this last case, the protagonist is still paid. The library job How to have it: ask Utako when she’s at the library (Tuesday to Saturday, from 8:00 to 19:00) ; Academic 60 required Effects: +150$, 3 hours shift Advantages: no stamina cost. Very close to the school, this job can be made the evening after the class from 17:00 to 20:00 (or instead of class if you are okay to skip lessons). Can also be done on Saturday. H-scene with: Utako only (level 2+). The protagonist makes her a cunni while she’s on phone. He can then chose to stop or to continue (in this case, he wont’ be paid+ affection lost): titjob, pussy fuck (level 3+) or anal (level 4). The secretary job How to have it: ask Shiho when she’s at the law firm (Monday to Saturday, from 13:00 to 19:00) ; Academic 75 required Effects: +300$, 3 hours shift Advantages: no stamina cost. Available on Saturday. H-scene with: Shiho (level 2+) not playable yet The yoga assistant job How to have it: ask Chan-Mei when she’s at the yoga club (every days, from 18:00 to 19:00) ; Fitness 60 required Effects: +30$, -10 Stamina, 1 hour shift Advantages: just one hour shift. Available on Saturday on Sunday. H-scenes with: * Hanae (level 2+): the protagonist can help Hanae to successively train in three yoga posture, from the simplest one to the more difficult one. In each case, he can choose to train her seriously or to have sex with her, risking in this case to be surprised by Chan-Mei and to not be paid (risk decreases with fitness skill and luck) + Chan-Mei affection lost. In the first position he can have a blowjob; in the second position he can lick Hanae’s pussy and fuck her tits; in the third position he can fuck her ass (level 4). * Miwa (level 2+) not playable yet * Wakana (level 2+) not playable yet The cheerleader trainer job How to have it: ask Sarah when she’s in one of the school yards or in front of gym entrance (week days, usually from 12:00 to 12:30 and from 13:30 to 14:00) ; Fitness 75 required Effects: +100$, -10 Stamina, 1 hour shift Advantages: just one hour shift, can be done during the lunch break at school H-scenes with: * Rin (level 2+): the protagonist can successively train Rin in three cheerleader jumps, or just to have sex with her, risking in this case to be surprised by Sarah and to not be paid (risk decreases with fitness skill and luck) + Sarah affection lost. If he choose sex, he can have a blowjob, eventually followed by a pussy fuck (level 3+) and then by an anal (level 4), to finish with a facial cumshot. * Ayumi (level 2+): the protagonist can successively train Ayumi in three cheerleader motions, or just to have sex with her, risking in this case to be surprised by Sarah and to not be paid (risk decreases with fitness skill and luck) + Sarah affection lost. If he choose sex, he can have a handjob with cunni, eventually followed by a pussy fuck (level 3+) and then by an anal (level 4), to finish with a facial cumshot. * Rin, Ayumi and Sarah (all level 3+, Rin and Ayumi fully trained): the protagonist can have a cheerleader group sex with the three girls. If they are level 4, anal option is available. No salary in both cases. The beach lifeguard assistant job How to have it: ask Eimi or Yae when they’re at the beach (quite frequently during week days) ; Swimming 60 required Effects: +40$, -20 Stamina, 1 hour shift Advantages: just one hour shift, better salary because of the high cost stamina H-scenes with: * Eimi (level 2+) not available yet * Yae (level 2+) not available yet * both Eimi and Yae: not available yet The aquatic park lifeguard job How to have it: ask Wakana when she’s at the aquatic park (quite frequently) ; Swimming 75 required Effects: +150$, -20 Stamina, 1 hour shift Advantages: just one hour shift, better salary because of the high cost stamina. Available on Saturday on Sunday. H-scenes with: * Hikari (level 2+): the protagonist can lick Hikari’s pussy. If he goes further, (in this case, he wont’ be paid + Wakana affection lost), he can fuck her pussy (level 3+) and even her asshole (level 4) to finish with a tittyfuck with facial cumshot. * Hanae (level 2+): the protagonist helps Hanae to swim. He can make her swim underwater to enjoy the view (and an underwater titjob with a final cum in mouth) or to make her swim on the back (level 4), discreetly shoving some fingers in her asshole while she’s looking at girls. When Hanae goes to toilets to masturbate, he can go with her (if he has fingered her asshole, he has no other choice) to have sex with her: masturbation or anal, depending of his previous choice – never chose vaginal, she will refuse and lose a lot of affection – and finish with a cumhot. If the protagonist goes to the toilet with Hanae, he will be surprised by Wakana: he wont’ be paid + Wakana affection lost. * Okimi (level 2+): the protagonist goes in the pool while Okimi is blowing him underwater. Unfortunately, Wakana comes to talk to him while Okimi is suffocating. The protagonist must succeed to send Wakana away (the left answer is always good, the right answer is always bad). He can then choose to stop here and be paid, or to go further (level 3+) to fuck Okimi in the pool, eventually even fucking her ass too (level 4). When he comes inside her, they are surprised by Wakana: he wont’ be paid + Wakana affection lost. * Hikari and Hanae (level 4): if the protagonist already had sex with both Hikari and Hanae during his lifeguard duty, he can have a group sex with both of them if they are level 4. Caught by Wakana, he wont’ be paid + Wakana affection lost. * Wakana (level 3+): not playable yet